


Whole Again

by Nedrika



Series: P4 Memes [9]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, microfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedrika/pseuds/Nedrika
Summary: From a prompt I've now lost the link to on one of the kink memes.Roughly; every time Souji and Kanji get together they tear each others' clothes off and then afterwards they sit around naked while Kanji sews everything back together
Relationships: Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: P4 Memes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409869
Kudos: 17





	Whole Again

The first time he'd noticed the damage it had been far too late, lolling about in the afterglow and not thinking about anything until he went to put his pants back on and his foot came out through the crotch. They were crammed together in the tiny spare futon at the Dojimas', and there was a whole drawer full of spare clothes sitting just out of reach so it didn't register as a concern.

The second time the sleeve of Kanji's shirt was found two foot away from the body when they came back after an intense encounter in a hired room, and there was a furious round of apologies before Kanji waved him down, mumbling something that he couldn't quite hear.

The third time they pulled each others' jackets off simultaneously and the rips were loud in both their ears, but their blood too hot to care until after it was over and they had recovered enough to be pulling their clothes from across the room. Kanji had produced a tiny floral repair kit from his discarded slacks with a flourish, then taken a place on the enormous bed with their burst seams and Souji took a place opposite him, cross-legged and rapt as he watched the tiredness seep from sex-swept muscles as they focused on the careful position of the needle, in, out, and the spark of concentration come back into his eyes.

It was incredible to watch the passions take over from each other, stitches becoming neater as he woke up again, nakedness showing every tiny twitch of the thread travel up his arms and down through his body.

It was a pattern that would repeat, no matter how they tried to plan for it by bringing more durable clothes or changes - the second they were in a closed room there was no time to prepare and no limit to strength, tossing each other about without any worries for the other's ability to take it, no concern for trivial things like cloth. They would always end up in that same position no matter what positions had come before, knee to knee as Kanji worked. Souji couldn't look away; he loved watching the way he devoted himself to the task at hand. He would be open and honest with his praise as the seams and tears came back together, but the one thing he could never tell him was how there were times when he would pull, just right, so the material came apart in his hands and made the pause a little longer and the repairs more complicated to pull off. 


End file.
